


Stolen

by stabvillanelle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the act of getting used to characters so i can do a longer piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabvillanelle/pseuds/stabvillanelle
Summary: Crowley gets even.





	Stolen

"Did you just kiss me?" There was a beat of silence that passed between them, the demon all but taken aback by the sudden contact.

"I suppose I did." Aziraphale's confidence waned, unsure of how to process the reaction that Crowley was giving him. "Sorry if that's affronting in any way. Don't mean to be a bother." 

Crowley let out a groan of obvious discontentment. If it had been any higher pitched it could have easily been misconstrued as a whine.

"You did not just apologize after kissing me, did you?" Rhetorical question, Aziraphale could recognize that much. "Come on, Az, the least you could do was own it."

Crowley was... teasing him? Underneath the over exaggerated discontentment, a smiled pulled at the demon's lips. Like he was trying to blanket a soft feeling with something much more crude.

"I'm sorry for apologizing?" The lilt in Aziraphale's tone, the questioning way that he phrased his words, was enough to break Crowley's smile out from behind the blanket fort of an expression the demon had thrown together. 

"You're an idiot." Crowley leaned across the space between them, ignoring the passerby and on lookers that were surely around their park bench. Short and sweet, snatched from the air between them and yet Crowley was still left wanting more from the angel he had waited so long for. Breaking the kiss, he paused and met Aziraphale's shocked expression with a smile. "Don't expect me to apologize for making it even." The angel grinned.

Aziraphale wouldn't be able to shake that stupid smile for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I may just end up making a collection of Ineffable Husbands drabbles.


End file.
